Basic Days In The Watchtower Comic Script Part 1
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: A comicbooklike panel by panel humorous family centric story detaling day to day life of the Prince family in their home
1. Week 1- Part 1

**Basic Days In The Watchtower**

 **Chapter 1: DAYS 1 & 2, WEEK 1**

PANEL 1: it is Sunday morning in the Watchtower. HIPPOLYTA gets up, has her morning coffee, then goes into her DAUGHTERS' ROOM where they are all sleeping

HIPPOLYTA: (hushed voice) such lovely little darlings…

PANEL 2: HIPPOLYTA goes over to DINAH'S bed and wakes her up. DINAH opens her eyes and hugs HIPPOLYTA close before dashing off to the kitchen

HIPPOLYTA: my goodness, she has a lot of energy this morning. Must've been that hike we took last night

PANEL 3: DINAH is in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Froot Loops next to HELENA eating bagels and her father TWO-FACE reading the newspaper and eating toast

DINAH: Morning, Daddy. What's new in the paper?

TWO-FACE: Nothin' new kiddo, same as always. After you're done, be a good girl and clean up both yours and your sisters' dishes 'cos your mother worked very hard tidying up everything yesterday

DINAH: Ok

PANEL 4: DINAH kisses TWO-FACE on the cheek and finishes her cereal before washing her bowl and finishing her orange juice

HELENA: Hey DINAH? Can you be a sweetheart and get me a second cup of coffee?

DINAH: Sure thing, big sis

PANEL 5: as DINAH starts to pour the coffee, HIPPOLYTA walks over and helps her

HIPPOLYTA: always handle hot objects around either me or Daddy, ok?

DINAH: Yes mom

HIPPOLYTA: that's my girl

PANEL 6: DINAH hands HELENA her coffee as DINAH walks off to get dressed. DINAH changes out of her pajamas and into a pretty blue and yellow skirt and matching heels

HIPPOLYTA: DINAH, my angel, you look absolutely adorable

PANEL 7: While HIPPOLYTA is talking to DINAH, JEAN GREY AND EMMA FROST walk in, wearing their matching Sunday dresses

JEAN: Hey DINAH. You're getting to be a big girl. Have you been good for your mom and dad?

DINAH nods her head cheerfully as HIPPOLYTA leans down and kisses her forehead

PANEL 8: the JLA FAMILY VAN drives down METROPOLIS, BLACK MASK driving, HUSH in the passenger seat, HIPPOLYTA and the OTHERS in the background, DINAH sleeping in her seat

HELENA: Did DINAH fall asleep _again? Now_ I know why everyone calls her Sleeping Beauty

HIPPOLYTA: Yes, darling, she did. My poor sweet sleepy baby girl

PANEL 9: DINAH snores softly as HIPPOLYTA gently carries her into the church and sits in the pew next to THE LEAGUERS

TWO-FACE: (whispered voice) Do we have DINAH'S baptism today?

HIPPOLYTA: (hushed voice) yes. I told you about it _this morning_

PANEL 10: HIPPOLYTA, TWO-FACE, HELENA, JEAN AND EMMA are gathered around the Baptismal Font, in the background DINAH is still sleeping in HIPPOLYTA's arms

PASTOR: do you, HIPPOLYTA and HARVEY Prince renounce the devil?

HIPPOLYTA and TWO-FACE: we renounce him

PASTOR: Do you believe in the Apostles' Creed?

HIPPOLYTA and TWO-FACE: we believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven of earth

PANEL 11: PASTOR gently pours water over DINAH's slumbering forehead

PASTOR: DINAH Willow Prince, I baptize you in the name of the FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT

PANEL 12: DINAH is tucked into bed in her room, sleeping as her ALARM CLOCK ticks in the background, HIPPOLYTA kissing her goodnight

HIPPOLYTA: (hushed voice) Sleep well sweetheart. May our Lord give you happy wonderful dreams

PANEL 13: DINAH smiles in her sleep as HIPPOLYTA kisses her cheek. DINAH turns on her left side, and resumes snoring as HIPPOLYTA quietly closes the door but leaves it creaked open

PANEL 14: HIPPOLYTA steps her way down to HELENA's room where HELENA and her girlfriend JADE are in bed, kissing affectionately, HIPPOLYTA smiling in the background

PANEL 15: LIVEWIRE and VOLCANA are swimming in the swimming pool, LADY BLACKHAWK is sleeping with her girlfriend GOLDEN GLIDER, HAWKGIRL and JOHN STEWART are having a candlelight dinner and DINAH is still asleep, dreaming of being the next WONDER WOMAN with a smile on her face

PANEL 16: HIPPOLYTA reads DINAH and her sisters a bedtime story, then tucks them in and gives them a kiss goodnight

PANEL 17: it is Monday morning. DINAH is in the family room, watching LOONEY TUNES while sitting on HIPPOLYTA's lap while in the background JADE is braiding her hair

PANEL 18: HUSH enters the house, taking off his overcoat and walking into the kitchen, while in the background HIPPOLYTA and DINAH are napping on the couch in the family room

HUSH: (hushed voice) _Sheila I'm home_

SHEILA: (hushed voice) _everyone's asleep_

HUSH: c'mon, let's go to my office

PANEL 19: silhouettes of HUSH and SHEILA kissing in his office through the glass door, FLASH watching through a peephole

FLASH: Giggity

PANEL 20: LINDA's forearm grabs hold of FLASH'S antenna and pulls him away

PANEL 21: HIPPOLYTA is reading a parenting self-help book while DINAH plays on her GameBoy next to her

DINAH: Mom, I'm tired

HIPPOLYTA: aww, sweetie, are you feeling sleepy?

PANEL 22: DINAH snuggles next to HIPPOLYTA and falls asleep

PANEL 23: NIGHTWING and AMY come into the house from work and head upstairs to their room, taking off their clothes and leaping onto the bed, kissing each other

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Week 1- Part 2

**Basic Days In The Watchtower**

 **Chapter 2: MONDAY NIGHT and TUESDAY MORNING, WEEK 1**

PANEL 1: DINAH wakes up in her bed and runs to her parents' bedroom and shakes HIPPOLYTA's shoulder

DINAH: (hushed voice) Mommy I don't feel so good

PANEL 2: HIPPOLYTA wakes up, picks up DINAH and takes her to the bathroom

PANEL 3: HIPPOLYTA tucks a feverish DINAH back into bed while HELENA, DIANA and THE OTHERS sleep in the background

HIPPOLYTA: Get well soon sweetheart

PANEL 4: HIPPOLYTA hands DINAH her teddy bear and kisses her cheek as DINAH sleeps

PANEL 5: DINAH is still sleeping, an icepack on her head as HIPPOLYTA strokes her cheek

DINAH: (in her sleep) Mmmm…. I love you Adrianne Palicki….

HIPPOLYTA: oh Dinah, my little Dinah, what in Hera's name are you dreaming about, silly girl?

PANEL 6: SPOILER is bound in a straitjacket, with a muzzle covering her face

PANEL 7: HIPPOLYTA is reading Little Red Riding Hood to DINAH who's sleeping in her bed

PANEL 8: LINDA comes out of the spa, stretching and relaxing on the couch

PANEL 9: BLACK MASK is in his office, paying the bills and handling the checkbook

BLACK MASK: ah, just another manic Monday…

PANEL 10: NERON paces around in his enchanted celestial cell, his green eyes blazing in impatience

NERON: when that Amazonian wench frees me, so help me, I will….

PANEL 11: DINAH is snoring in her bed as HIPPOLYTA tucks her in

PANEL 12: TWO-FACE exits his work and gets in his Lamborghini car and drives off to the Watchtower manor

PANEL 13: HIPPOLYTA is spoon feeding a drowsy and sleepy DINAH tomato and cheese soup

DINAH: I think I'm full, Momma

HIPPOLYTA: Ok, sweetheart, you can go back to bed

PANEL 14: outline of DINAH getting tucked in and falling asleep

PANEL 15: it is Tuesday morning. HELENA wakes up and brushes her teeth, takes a shower, applies her makeup on, and gets in her schoolteacher uniform

HIPPOLYTA: morning sweetie

HELENA: morning, mom. Is DINAH ok?

HIPPOLYTA: she's feeling a bit better. Would you like to take her with you to school?

HELENA: sure, that'd be great! I'll go get her

PANEL 16: HELENA opens the door to DINAH's room, picks DINAH up and carries her to her sports car and buckles her in

DINAH: where we going, big sis?

HELENA: you're goin' to work with me honey. Would you like that?

DINAH: Yeah

PANEL 17: HELENA teaches her students in the classroom while DINAH sleeps on HELENA's desk

PANEL 18: TWO-FACE wakes up, gets dressed, shaves, applies deodorant and heads into the kitchen

JADE: Hi Mr. Prince

TWO-FACE: Hey honey. Has HELENA proposed to you yet?

JADE: mm-hmm. You know it

PANEL 19: JADE shows her engagement ring on her finger

PANEL 20: SUPERGIRL is in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test

SUPERGIRL: YES! I'M PREGNANT

PANEL 21: SUPERGIRL is in her bedroom, texting all her friends and family the exciting news

PANEL 22: as HELENA's students are sleeping, HELENA feeds DINAH a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

PANEL 23: HIPPOLYTA is in her office, working while gazing fondly at her portrait of DINAH


End file.
